Między sercem a przeznaczeniem
by Nanik
Summary: Bella stanęła przed bardzo trudnym wyborem. Każda opcja - w jakiś sposób łamie jej serce. Bohaterowie są ludźmi, ale takimi... nie do końca zwyczajnymi. CAŁOŚĆ: na CHOMIKUJ.PL/NANIK


_Wyobraź sobie, że od urodzenia masz szczególną moc. Coś, niedostępnego dla przeciętnego człowieka. Jak ją wykorzystasz? Czy dasz radę wyjść ponad własne potrzeby? Jakiego wyboru dokonasz, kiedy przyjdzie Ci wybierać między pragnieniami serca a powinnością przeznaczenia?_

_A jeżeli ta decyzja może kosztować Cię życie?_

_Bella i Rose są kuzynkami i najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Są świadome swoich szczególnych mocy, nie spodziewają się jednak, że przyjdzie im z nich aktywnie korzystać, w obronie swojej oraz swoich bliskich. Z dnia na dzień ich życie całkowicie się zmienia. Muszą dokonywać wyborów._

**Ta historia nie powstawaby bez udziału Lusi/Zaklinki :) To do niej należy część pomysłów, ona motywowała mnie i wspierała przy pisaniu. Dziękuję, Kochana! **

**To Tobie dedykuję to opowiadanie!**

* * *

**ROSALIE**

_10 lipca 2010 r., Nowy Jork_

- Bella, chodźże już. – Ponagliłam ją, starając się zrobić przy tym odpowiednio stanowczą minę. – Przecież będziecie się za parę dni widzieli.

Para moich ulubionych gołąbków nie mogła się od siebie oderwać. Ona smukła, z sięgającymi niemal do pasa, gęstymi, mahoniowymi włosami i jasną, niemal alabastrową cerą, on wysoki i szczupły, szatyn o południowym typie urody. Dotykali się z ogromną czułością, tak jakby widzieli się po raz ostatni w życiu. Wyglądali przesłodko, uwielbiałam obserwować ich razem i nigdy nie czułam się przy tym skrępowana. Jednakże robiło się już późno, groziło nam, że spóźnimy się na samolot.

Moje srogie spojrzenie nie zrobiło na nich najmniejszego wrażenia. Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi, przytuleni ciasno do siebie, głowa przy głowie, szeptali sobie jakieś czułości i wymieniali pocałunki. Na tupanie nogą pewnie też uwagi nie zwrócą.

Przez nowojorskie lotnisko JFK jak zawsze przetaczały się tłumy. Ludzie spieszyli się w różnych kierunkach, niektórzy witali, inni żegnali, jeszcze inni jedynie szli z nieobecnymi twarzami.

Niespodziewanie poczułam ogarniającą mnie falę paniki. Przyłożyłam dłonie do skroni, próbując się skupić. Zagrożenie nie było duże, udało mi się odnaleźć kierunek, z którego prowadziło. Powiodłam spojrzeniem do jego źródła zauważając bardzo schludnie ubranego, mniej więcej pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyznę. Siedział niedaleko na krześle i wlepiał we mnie wygłodniały wzrok. Gdy zorientował się, że go obserwuję, uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo lubieżnie i oblizał wargi. W jego oczach błyszczało pożądanie. Z obrzydzenia poczułam mdłości. Odwróciłam się szybko, próbując wymazać ten obraz z pamięci.

- Bello Swan! – Krzyknęłam zniecierpliwiona i złapałam kuzynkę za ramię, aby przywołać ją do porządku. – Za chwilę mamy samolot.

- Ale ja nie chcę lecieć do Forks. – Skrzywiła się, nie odrywając się od chłopaka. – Zamienię zaraz swój bilet na lot do Miami.

- Jasne, a mi pozostawisz poinformowanie o tym Charliego. – Jęknęłam. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że poważnie rozważała taką opcję. – Po moim trupie. Idziemy.

Szarpnęłam ją zdecydowanie, rzucając jednocześnie Ericowi spojrzenie sugerujące, że jeżeli natychmiast mi nie pomoże, będę umiała skutecznie utrudnić mu życie. Chłopak przez chwilę rozważał moją niewypowiedzianą groźbę, aż w końcu westchnął. Jego oczy przygasły zrezygnowane. Szepnął coś jeszcze Belli na ucho i schylił się, aby podać jej bagaż. Ostatni pożegnalny całus odrobinę się im jeszcze przeciągnął, ale w końcu dziewczyna pozwoliła mi się odciągnąć w kierunku naszej bramki.

- Kiedyś cię zamorduję. – Mruknęłam do niej.

Wciąż byłam niespokojna po wymianie spojrzeń z tamtym gościem. Moc wyczuwania kłamstw oraz złych intencji często mi pomagała i stanowiła doskonałą ochronę, jednakże równie często była przekleństwem doprowadzającym mnie na skraj paranoi.

- Ja też cię kocham, Rose. – Bella odpowiedziała radośnie, prezentując przy tym jeden ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów. – A przyjdzie jeszcze czas, gdy mnie zrozumiesz.

Warknęłam na nią cichutko. Rozmawiałyśmy na ten temat nieskończoną ilość razy i świetnie wiedziała, co mnie powstrzymuje przez zbliżeniem się do jakiegokolwiek faceta. Mimo to nie traciła nadziei. Twierdziła, że zasługuję na swoje szczęście.

Taaaak… Gdy patrzyłam na szczęście bijące od mojej kuzynki, serdecznie jej zazdrościłam. Kochałam ją oczywiście i nie było mowy o zawiści. Ona i Eric wyglądali razem pięknie, jak z obrazka. Widać było, jak ciężko jest im choć na chwilę spuścić tę drugą osobę z oczu. Cały czas bezwiednie się dotykali, choćby splecionymi w uścisku dłońmi czy stopami. Właściwie nie pojmowałam, co oni tak sobie ciągle szeptają na ucho, skoro rozumieli się bez słów. Wciąż mnie zaskakiwali, gdy jedno kończyło zdanie za drugie, tak, jakby wciąż przemawiała jedna i ta sama osoba. Gdy Bella była sama, nie potrafiła się skupić, wciąż uciekając myślami do swojej połówki… Eric nie był jej pierwszym facetem, ale nie trzeba było być jasnowidzem, żeby wiedzieć, iż będzie tym jedynym.

Czy i mi dane będzie kiedyś znaleźć kogoś takiego?

Zazdrościłam Belli nie tylko Erica, ale i rodziny. Nie mogłam powiedzieć, żeby brakowało mi bliskości kochających ludzi. Jednakże nie było przy mnie tej dwójki najważniejszych dla mnie osób. Ich twarze znałam już tylko ze zdjęć… Moje własne wspomnienia, sześcioletniego dziecka, były bardzo wyblakłe. Więcej wiedziałam z opowiadań rodziny, przede wszystkim matki Belli, a mojej cioci – Renee.

W samolocie Bella przytuliła się do mojego ramienia.

- Rose, skarbie, co to było znowu na lotnisku? Co cię tak wystraszyło? – Szepnęła. – Szybko się uspokoiłaś, więc nie pytałam wcześniej.

Przymknęłam oczy. Za to między innymi tak kochałam Bellę. Miałam poczucie bezpieczeństwa wiedząc, że się mną opiekuje. Zawsze bardzo uważnie obserwowała, nawet gdy sprawiała wrażenie… hmmm… zajętej?

- Ach, nic takiego, B. Tylko jakiś facet miał zbyt wyuzdane pomysły w odniesieniu do mnie. – Mruknęłam, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie chciała wdawać się w szczegóły.

Poczułam jak przytula się na chwilę policzkiem do mojej twarzy.

- Tacy są niestety mężczyźni, kochana… - Bella westchnęła cichutko. – Najporządniejsi miewają nieco kosmate myśli.

- Nie wiem, co on sobie dokładnie myślał, ale poczułam, że stanowi to dla mnie w jakiś sposób zagrożenie… - Jęknęłam. Właściwie to cieszyłam się, że nie mogę usłyszeć dokładnie tych myśli.

- No dobra, niektórych myśli nie nazwałabym kosmatymi, a wręcz chorymi. Przykro mi, że musisz być tego aż tak bardzo świadoma. Współczuję ci tego aspektu twojej mocy. – Szeptała, aby nasza rozmowa nie dotarła do innych pasażerów. Jednocześnie gładziła w spokojnym rytmie moją dłoń. – Wszystko ma swoje dobre i złe strony. Jesteś ostrzegana o kłamstwie i niebezpieczeństwie, i to każdym, bez względu na jego wagę. Czasem zupełnie niepotrzebnie. – Snuła rozważania chyba sama dla siebie.

- Twoja moc nie ma złych stron. – Jęknęłam.

- Może jeszcze ich nie poznałam? – Droczyła się ze mną, udając powagę.

- Akurat, B. Już nie wymyślaj na siłę. – Zaśmiałam się bez przekonania. – Obie wiemy, jak jest.

Bella również cichutko parsknęła.

- Powiedz mi lepiej o tym futboliście, który zagadywał cię dziś rano. – Mruknęła unosząc pytająco brew. – Niezłe z niego ciacho.

- B, po pierwsze zagadywał mnie aż przez całe 5 minut. W tym czasie zdążył zapytać mnie o numer telefonu, o to, czy mam siostrę, a także zaprosił mnie na kolację. Zaskoczona powiedziałam mu, że przecież się nawet nie znamy. Odpowiedział, że to będzie doskonała okazja, żeby się poznać. Tak gorliwie zapewniał, że chciałby ze mną tylko porozmawiać, iż nie potrzebowałam daru, aby wiedzieć, że nie o to mu chodzi. – Przeszły mnie aż dreszcze na to wspomnienie. Chłopak był przystojny, lecz jego zachowanie działało na mnie jak płachta na byka. – Nawet nie potrafił skupić oczu na mojej twarzy. Tylko jakieś 20 cm niżej.

Moja ulubiona kuzynka zaśmiała się tak głośno, że kilka osób siedzących w pobliżu z oburzeniem odwróciło głowy. Przez dłuższy czas nie mogła opanować spazmów, krztusząc się niemalże.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego. – Jęknęłam odwracając głowę.

- Masz rację, Rose, to nie jest śmieszne. – Złapała mnie za rękę, starając się pohamować swoją wesołość. – Po prostu twoja mina w momencie, gdy to opowiadałaś, była bezcenna.

Ona jest czasami niemożliwa. Trąciłam ją lekko w ramię.

- Cieszę się, że dostarczyłam ci rozrywki. – Odszczeknęłam się.

- Rose, wiesz przecież, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką? – Wymruczała z uśmiechem, któremu nigdy nie potrafiłam się oprzeć. – I wiesz, że jesteś bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą? Szczerze wątpię, aby jakikolwiek facet był w stanie rozmawiać z tobą, ani przez sekundę nie myśląc o tym, że pragnie cię dotknąć. I nie tylko dotknąć. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała cichutko.

- Ja wiem… - Czułam, że na mojej twarzy wykwita lekki rumieniec. Czułam się nieswojo słysząc komplementy, choćby od Belli. Po chwili jednak znów poczułam przygnębienie. – Ale co innego znać tą teorię, a co innego czuć to za każdym razem. – Westchnęłam.

Przerabiałyśmy to już tyle razy. Ilekroć znalazłam się w sytuacji sam na sam w chłopakiem, zawsze w końcu uciekałam.

**BELLA**

_10 lipca 2010 r., Forks_

Ilekroć przyjeżdżałam do Forks, czułam się, jakbym wracała do krainy dzieciństwa. Nasz stary dom, ogromna ponad stuletnia willa, ze wszystkimi swoimi sekretnymi zakamarkami, przypominał mi niekończące się zabawy z Rose. Z kolei wypieszczony przez mamę ogród od zawsze wabił mnie, aby przysiąść na ławeczce i zatonąć w jego barwach. O tej porze roku, w lipcu, uderzał dodatkowo niezwykłą mieszanką zapachów. Pomimo iż w Forks dominowały deszczowe dni, ogród mamy wyglądał jak z bajki.

Rodziców nie widziałam ostatnie dwa miesiące i bardzo już za nimi tęskniłam. Gdy tata na lotnisku zamknął dookoła mnie swoje ramiona, znów byłam jego małą dziewczynką. Kątem oka widziałam, że mama ściska swoją bratanicę. Rose wychowywała się ze mną przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. Po śmierci jej rodziców Renee i Charlie wzięli ją do siebie i traktowali jak własną córkę. Dla mnie na pewno była jak siostra. Zawsze chciałam mieć rodzeństwo.

Jak tylko przekroczyliśmy próg naszego domu rozsiadłam się w moim ulubionym fotelu przed kominkiem. Rose z kolei przeprosiła i od razu pobiegła na górę do swojego pokoju, rozpakować bagaże, jak się tłumaczyła. Wymieniłam z mamą smutne spojrzenia. Nic się nie zmieniło. Przywitała się z Renee i Charliem na lotnisku, uczestniczyła w rozmowie w samochodzie, lecz przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji wymknęła się, aby w samotności ulżyć tęsknocie. Nie wątpiłam ani przez moment, że kocha mnie i moich rodziców. Jednocześnie jednak była tak samotna. Nigdy nie pogodziła się z tym, że jej właśni rodzice odeszli tak wcześnie. Nie potrafiła, a może i nie chciała zostawić tego za sobą.

Wiedziałam, że potrzebuje chwili spokoju. Zajęłam się zatem układaniem własnych rzeczy. Rozglądając się po swojej starej sypialni uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. W każdym rogu pełno było wspomnień. Zdjęcia z rodziną i znajomymi. Drobne gadżety, które przypominały mi o czasach szkolnych. Moje ukochane książki, płyty… Usiadłam na łóżku, gładząc dłonią moją ulubioną poduszkę. Tego, od kogo ją dostałam, akurat nie chciałam sobie przypominać, lubiłam ją jednak, gdyż była… po prostu idealnie mi pasująca.

Do Rose zajrzałam dopiero, aby zawołać ją na obiad. Zapukałam, po czym wsunęłam głowę do jej pokoju, aby zauważyć, iż już się rozpakowała. Leżała na łóżku, ściskając przy piersi ramkę ze zdjęciem sprzed kilkunastu lat. Bez słowa podeszłam do niej i przytuliłam się. Trwałyśmy tak w ciszy, nie potrzebując nic sobie wyjaśniać. To Rose pierwsza drgnęła.

- Obiad na pewno już stygnie. Idziemy. – Mruknęła nieco zdławionym głosem.

Zeszłyśmy do jadalni. Już na schodach uderzył nas wspaniały zapach. Przypomniałam sobie, jaka jestem głodna.

- Już jesteście. – Uśmiechnęła się do nas Renee. – Właśnie nakrywałam. Możecie pomóc mi nosić z kuchni.

Uwielbiałam gotowanie w wydaniu mojej mamy. Nie ograniczała się do wąskiego repertuaru. Miała swoje sprawdzone przepisy, jednakże wciąż eksperymentowała i to z doskonałymi efektami. Nikogo nie trzeba było zachęcać do jedzenia. Obie z Rose stęskniłyśmy się za tymi pysznościami.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowałam się, że rodzice przyglądają się nam badawczo.

- Dobra, o co chodzi? – Nie lubiłam długich wstępów ani krążenia dookoła tematu.

Widziałam, że chcą nam coś ważnego zakomunikować. Charlie odchrząknął, a Renee ledwo zauważalnie westchnęła i odwróciła głowę. Nie byłam pewna, wydawało mi się, że jej dłonie drżą. Ok. To na pewno nie będzie nic na temat naszych studiów ani wakacyjnych wyjazdów.

- Jutro przyjeżdżają do nas goście. – Charlie rozpoczął dziwnie formalnie, jego głos był sztywny, jak gdyby wcale nie chciał tego mówić. – Przepraszam, że to akurat teraz, bardzo chcielibyśmy z Renee spędzić więcej czasu tylko z wami dwiema…

- Ale to przecież nie pierwszy raz, gdy będziemy mieli gości, tato. – Weszłam mu w słowo. Moi rodzice prowadzili dom otwarty i znajomi z miasteczka często wpadali bez zapowiedzi. Nawet, jeśli miał to być ktoś przyjezdny, nie widziałam powodu do takiej reakcji. – Zawsze byli mile widziani. A sobą zdążymy się jeszcze przecież nacieszyć. Czy to ktoś, kogo znamy?

- Nie. To znaczy tak. – Charlie zmieszał się. – To państwo Cullen z dziećmi. Ty Bello spotkałaś się kilka razy z nimi, ale jako małe dziecko, możesz nie pamiętać.

Nazwisko coś mi mówiło, ale nie byłam pewna. W tym ogromnej liczbie znajomych, członków rodziny, w jakiej obracali się moi rodzice, łatwo było się zgubić. Szczególnie, że większości z nich nie widziałam nigdy na oczy, a jedynie słyszałam o nich od rodziców.

- Esme i Carlisle Cullen. Mieszkają w Chicago. – Wtrąciła Renee. – Mają trójkę dzieci, dwóch synów i córkę. Nie jestem jednak pewna, czy stawią się w komplecie.

Zauważyłam, że siedząca naprzeciwko mnie Rose dziwnie się poruszyła. Znałam ją wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, co to oznaczało. Dostała jakiś sygnał od swojej mocy. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, gdyż nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło się nic takiego w trakcie rozmowy w gronie naszej małej rodziny. Do tego ten oficjalny wstęp…

Spojrzałam uważniej na mamę. Wpatrywałam się w nią od dziecka, zawsze zazdroszcząc jej delikatnej urody. Dziś po raz pierwszy zwróciłam uwagę, że jej twarz pokrywa sieć drobniutkich zmarszczek, dookoła oczu, przy ustach. Teraz, gdy siedziała dziwnie strapiona, szlaczki te były bardziej widoczne. Miałam ochotę podejść do niej i wygładzić jej twarz palcami, uściskać ją całą serdecznie, aby mogła się rozpogodzić.

- Dziewczynki, Cullenowie nie przyjeżdżają w celach czysto towarzyskich. – Westchnął Charlie. Oparł łokcie na stole, wspierając skronie na rękach. Mięśnie ramion miał napięte, walczył z czymś. – Dzieje się coś dziwnego. Kilka osób, spośród obdarzonych mocą, odebrało niepokojące sygnały. Na tyle niepokojące, że niedługo będziemy musieli zebrać się w większym gronie, aby zdecydować, czy faktycznie istnieje ryzyko. Cullenowie przyjeżdżają, aby się z nami naradzić, później najprawdopodobniej udamy się z nimi do rodziców Carlisle'a, do zamku w Oregonie. Tam tradycyjnie odbywają się spotkania, na których ma zgromadzić się większe grono.

- A co to za sygnały? – Rodzice rzadko opowiadali nam o innych osobach władających nadprzyrodzonymi mocami. Miałam wrażenie, że najchętniej ukryliby przed nami wszystkie te informacje.

Charlie zapatrzył się na chwilę w przestrzeń, zmarszczył czoło. On również wydał mi się dzisiaj starszym, niż zapamiętałam go z poprzedniej wizyty. Zupełnie jakby w międzyczasie na moich rodziców spadł jakiś ciężar, przytłaczając ich fizycznie i psychicznie.

- Przede wszystkim wizje przyszłości. – Westchnął. – Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, jestem jednak pewien, że jutro się tego dowiemy.

Spojrzałyśmy z Rose po sobie. Była wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

- Czy my również będziemy musiały jechać do tego zamku? – Zapytałam, gdyż zaczynałam czuć się nieswojo.

Nie podobał mi się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. Martwiło mnie zachowanie Rose. Co mogła wyczuć od moich rodziców? Zachowywali się tak inaczej niż zazwyczaj i pojawiało się we mnie złe przeczucie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że miałam swoje plany.

- Nie jestem pewien, ale to bardzo możliwe. Jesteście pełnoletnie i dysponujecie mocą, więc wasza obecność może się okazać konieczna. – Charlie patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Widziałam w nich smutek.

Konieczna? Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. I skąd ten smutek u taty? Co się dzieje?

- Te sygnały są aż tak niepokojące? Do tej pory nie chcieliście nas zapoznawać z innymi osobami obdarzonymi mocą. – Pokręciłam głową.

Tyle razy pytałyśmy ich z Rose o ich znajomych, członków dalszej rodziny. Odpowiadali niechętnie, a o spotkaniu nie było mowy. Gdzieś w moich wspomnieniach błąkały się niejasne obrazy, iż jako małe dziecko widywałam się z różnymi ludźmi. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że byli to ci znajomi rodziców. Później jednak jeździli sami. Mnie i Rose zostawiali na czas tych wyjazdów pod opieką naszej sąsiadki, Susan Cape. Od lat uznawałyśmy ją za ciotkę.

Mama ukryła twarz w dłoniach i głośno westchnęła, jej ramiona drgnęły. Ledwo zauważalnie kiwnęła głową patrzącemu na nią tacie. Przełknął ślinę i po kilku głębszych oddechach spojrzał najpierw na Rose, potem na mnie.

- Staraliśmy się z Renee trzymać was od tego z daleka. – Przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy. Zmarszczył brwi, jak zawsze, gdy miał powiedzieć coś ważnego. – Z posiadaniem mocy wiąże się zawsze pewne ryzyko. Większość z nas, a mam tu na myśli osoby dysponujące nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, wierzy, że została nimi obdarzona przez jakąś siłę i czuje się zobowiązana, aby korzystać z nich we właściwy sposób. Zdarza się, że konieczne jest użycie naszych mocy w obronie innych ludzi. Można powiedzieć, że to takie nasze przeznaczenie. Zostaliśmy obdarowani i służymy naszymi mocami innym.

- Czasem ponosząc ofiary. – Wtrąciła głosem pełnym bólu Renee.

- Moi rodzice? – Szepnęła nagle z niedowierzaniem Rose.

Utkwiła spojrzenie w twarzy Renee.

- Nie wiemy na pewno, kochanie. – W oczach mamy zalśniły łzy. Głos odrobinę jej zadrżał. – To tylko podejrzenia. Po tym wypadku postanowiliśmy jednak, że jak długo nie będzie to konieczne, będziemy starać się nie angażować was. Nie w każdym pokoleniu konieczne były nasze interwencje.

- A teraz nasz udział jest niezbędny? – Skupiłam się na tacie.

- Tego jeszcze nie wiem, serduszko.

Słysząc go Rose znowu drgnęła. Charlie szybko odwrócił głowę. Widać również to zauważył.

- Powiedziałeś, że większość z nas wierzy, czuje się zobowiązana. – Nie potrafiłam jeszcze ogarnąć wszystkich informacji, które do mnie docierały. – Co miałeś na myśli? Jest jeszcze jakaś „mniejszość"?

- Niektórzy nie poczuwają się do tego obowiązku. Wybierają spokojne życie, bez mieszania się w kłopoty. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że i nam uda się trzymać z daleka, ale w obecnej sytuacji… - Westchnął ciężko, przeczesując sobie włosy. Spojrzał na nas uważnie, zanim odezwał się znowu. – Dziewczynki, to wygląda naprawdę niepokojąco.

- To nie wszystko, tato, prawda? – W moim gardle formowała się gula. Miałam złe przeczucia.

- Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy. – Wymamrotał.

W międzyczasie skończyliśmy posiłek. Rose wstała proponując, że posprząta. Po chwili zniknęła z pola widzenia. Unikała mojego wzroku.

Nie podobało mi się to wszystko. Rodzice zachowywali się dziwnie. Widać było wyraźnie, że ciężko im było przekazać nam te wiadomości. Czy to dlatego, że wiedzieli, iż będę chciała jak najszybciej polecieć do Erica? Odrzuciłam szybko tą myśl jako zbyt egoistyczne założenie. Może te sygnały, o których wspomniał Charlie, są jednak bardzo poważne? Tak bardzo, że postanowili zmienić zdanie i wprowadzić nas w swój świat tajemnic?

- Pomogę Rose. – Oświadczyłam zbierając talerze i uśmiechając się do nich, aby dać im do zrozumienia, że jest ok. Nawet, jeśli faktycznie tak nie jest.

Jak tylko znalazłam się w kuchni, przysunęłam się do kuzynki, układającej naczynia w zmywarce. Była spokojna. Jeśli coś wyczuła, nie było to zbyt ważne albo starała się mnie nie martwić. Wolałam wiedzieć.

- Rose, co to było? Zauważyłam…

- Nie jestem pewna, Bell. Czasem wydaje mi się, że jestem przewrażliwiona. Przecież jeśli ktoś się zawaha, coś przemilczy, może mieć ku temu zupełnie niewinne powody, prawda? – Odłożyła trzymany w dłoniach garnek i wyprostowała się wzdychając. W jej błękitnych oczach widać było niepokój. – Głupio się czuję, kiedy wyczuwam coś od twoich rodziców. Przecież oni nie mogą mieć złych zamiarów.

Zmarszczyłam brwi próbując odgadnąć, o co mogło chodzić. Sama miałam przecież podobne przeczucia. Rodzice coś przed nami ukrywali.

- W którym momencie to poczułaś? – Podeszłam bliżej, abyśmy mogły mówić szeptem.

- Właściwie nie poczułam nic konkretnego. Mówili prawdę, chwilami tylko się wahając. Nie wiem, może zastanawiali się, w jakie słowa to ubrać? Kiedy jednak wspomnieli o spodziewanych na jutro gościach, Charlie okrył siebie i Renee swoją tarczą. – Kiwnęłam głową, wyłapałam to, gdy tata zrobił charakterystyczny grymas skupiając się. – Na chwilę tylko, ale nigdy dotąd tego nie robił w naszym wąskim gronie. Zawsze był dla mnie odsłonięty.. Kiedyś mi to tłumaczył, że nie chciał, abym kiedykolwiek miała wątpliwości, że jestem dla nich jak córka. – Rose zmarszczyła brwi, skupiając się na czymś. – Nie było z nami nikogo, przed kim musiałby ją chronić. Musiało mu chodzić o mnie. Dlatego mam wrażenie, że nie chcieli, abym się dowiedziała, abyśmy obie się dowiedziały, że coś ukrywają. – Spojrzała na mnie z niemą prośbą w oczach.

Wiedziałam, co ją gnębi.

- Jasne, Rose. Przecież wiesz. Nie mam ci absolutnie za złe, że mówisz coś takiego o moich rodzicach. – Przytuliłam ja krótko. – Tylko po prostu dziwnie się poczułam, sama zauważyłam, że zachowują się tak inaczej.

Popatrzyła mi smutno w oczy, było coś jeszcze. Ujęłam jej dłonie, drżały.

- Bells, kiedy Charlie powiedział o tym, że jeszcze nie wie, czy nasz udział będzie potrzebny, skłamał. I miał świadomość tego, że ja to wyczuwam.

- Widziałam to… Ale nie rozumiem… - Zawahałam się.

- Mogę się mylić, lecz moim zdaniem… – Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i przygryzła wargę. Niepokoiło ją to równie mocno jak mnie. – To było tak, jakby chciał nas na coś przygotować. Jakby z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy, lecz liczył na to, że… nie wiem, podejdziemy do tego poważnie?

Pokręciłam głową. Nie wiedziałam, co oznacza takie zachowanie moich rodziców. Ufałam im bezgranicznie i wiedziałam, że nie zrobią nic, co mogłoby narazić mnie lub Rose. Jednakże gdzieś w środku narastało we mnie bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie. Strach?

- A co myślisz o tych niepokojących ich sygnałach? – Rose wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia.

- Sama nie wiem. To coś nowego. Nigdy przecież nie chcieli nam nic mówić. Szczerze mówiąc wydaje mi się to strasznie dziwne. I skłamałabym mówiąc, że nie czuję niepokoju.

Rodzice zawsze byli z nami dwiema do bólu szczerzy. Mieliśmy zwyczaj omawiania wszystkiego, przyjemnych i nieprzyjemnych tematów, wspólnie. Jeżeli zdecydowali się coś przemilczeć, musieli mieć ku temu dobre powody. I wiązało się to z przyjazdem tej rodziny… Cullenów? Przypomniałam już sobie to nazwisko, pojawiło się w tych rzadkich rozmowach, gdy opowiadali nam o innych osobach obdarzonych mocą. Nie mogłam jednak przypomnieć sobie żadnych szczegółów.

To był długi i męczący dzień, przeprosiłam wszystkich i dość wcześnie się położyłam. Leżałam już w łóżku, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili w szczelinie pojawiła się głowa mamy.

- Mogę na chwilę, Bells?

- Zawsze, mamuś. – Odpowiedziałam pogodnie.

Gdy byłam małą dziewczynką, nieraz do późna siedziała w mojej sypialni czytając mi bajki i opowiadając różne historie. Później również często spędzała ze mną wieczory, słuchając moich zwierzeń o szkole, chłopakach. Miałam w niej przyjaciółkę, podobnie jak w Rose. No dobra, tak całkiem wszystkiego jej nie mówiłam. I ona tych szczegółów nie oczekiwała.

Renee uśmiechnęła się wślizgując się do pokoju. Przysiadła na moim łóżku.

- Tęskniłam za tobą, kochanie. – Sięgnęła ręką do mojej głowy, odgarniając włosy. – Ilekroć cię widzę, nie mogę się nadziwić, kiedy tak wyrosłaś. Jesteś już kobietą.

- Mamo… Nie widzisz mnie aż tak rzadko! – Jęknęłam.

Wciąż się uśmiechała, jednak w jej pięknych oczach dostrzegłam smutek.

- Kiedy przeniesiesz się do Miami, pewno braknie ci czasu dla twoich staruszków. – Zachichotała, nieco sztucznie. Wciąż niepokoiło mnie to jej spojrzenie. – Muszę się jeszcze na ciebie napatrzeć, póki jesteś tutaj.

- Tak szybko się nie przeniosę. Najpierw zamierzam skończyć studia. – I jak mam jej powiedzieć, że co prawda przyjechałam na wakacje do nich, ale chciałabym jak najszybciej polecieć do Erica? Teraz jednak mogło się to nieco skomplikować.

Renee uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło. Jej uśmiech nie sięgnął jednak oczu.

- Mamuś, jest coś jeszcze, nie zaprzeczaj. – Przytrzymałam jej rękę.

Jej oczy udzieliły mi odpowiedzi. Krył się w nich żal i przeprosiny.

- Martwimy się z tatą, bo sytuacja wygląda naprawdę poważnie. Coś złego się zbliża i nie wiadomo, co dokładnie. – Uwolniła rękę i pogłaskała mnie po twarzy. – Jutro o tym porozmawiamy. Państwo Cullen wyjaśnią nam szczegóły, sama na nie czekam. Dziś już o tym nie myśl, wyśpij się.

- Kocham cię, mamuś. – Szepnęłam.

- Też cię kocham, moja malutka Bells. – Pocałowała mnie w czoło, jak robiła to od lat. – Śpij dobrze.

Gdy wyszła z pokoju, zgasiłam światło. Renee nic mi nie wyjaśniła, lecz przywróciła poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiedziałam, że mnie kocha. A z resztą jakoś damy sobie radę. Prawda?

* * *

_**Ta historia będzie zupełnie inna od wcześniejszych. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :) Jej pisanie idzie mi bardzo powoli, ale też sprawia ogromną satysfakcję. Zależy mi, aby właściwie ją przedstawić, dlatego nie będę się spieszyć.  
**_

_**Niestety, teraz będę miała już mniej czasu na pisanie, dlatego nie będę w stanie zawczasu zapowiadać, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Polecam korzystanie z funkcji "story alert". Postaram się dodawać nowe rozdziały nie rzadziej niż co 2 tygodnie. Zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie w praktyce.**_


End file.
